


A Wish for the Galaxy

by Kaissauce



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreamsharing, takes place after Super Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaissauce/pseuds/Kaissauce
Summary: Self indulgent short one-shot featuring Kirby and Marx having a totally normal picnic and having a nice chat.
Relationships: Kirby & Mark | Marx
Kudos: 22





	A Wish for the Galaxy

End of the road. Plan failed. Nothing left to do but float in space and wallow in the cosmos. 

I underestimated them, I'm such a FOOL. LITERALLY.

They managed to save Popstar many times before and I thought NOVA would be able to surpass their power. THEIR POWER. SURPASSES. A CLOCKWORK STAR. 

It's a miracle I'm even alive. Scratch that, am I even alive? Is this the afterlife? I'm so numb. 

I can't feel anything right now. 

I guess I'll just sleep for the first time in years. 

*

Kirby slept in their bed, having well deserved rest after saving Popstar multiple times in one day. They dreamt of food, like they always do. Delicious fruits and vegetables like bright red juicy apples, fresh cucumbers, watermelons- Nova, Kirby loved watermelons, but not as much as maxim tomatoes. And those were just fruits and veggies! Desserts like brownies, ice cream, and parfaits were also delicious! 

Kirby was having a picnic with their friends, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Marx! Nothing was better than a picnic with friends. Except, Kirby had this indescribable nagging feeling. 

"Hey, Marx?"

"Yeah, Kirby?"

"We're good friends, right?"

"Yeah!"

That was the response Kirby was expecting; they considered themselves great friends after all. Then why did it seem like something was wrong?

Kirby had a hunch that Marx wasn't telling the full truth. He wasn't lying- no. Marx wouldn't do that; he was merely leaving out important information. 

Kirby reached for a cup of tea then asked Meta Knight for some sugar. Only to look up and realize Meta Knight was no longer there. 

Come to think of it, wasn't Meta Knight working on repairing the Halberd? And King Dedede was supposed to be apologizing to all the people he stole food from. At least that's what Kirby asked him to do. 

"Marx, can you pass the sugar- uhhhh."

Marx was split in half and floating. His eyes were empty; black like the outside during a cloudy night. 

Kirby knew something was off! 

They pinched themself to make sure. 

"What a weird dream huh, Marx?" Kirby asked him like he wasn't in said dream right now. 

Kirby stared at the split Marx for a second, actually awaiting a response. 

To Kirby's surprise, Marx nodded both halves of his head. This dream doesn't mean anything does it? Kirby asked themself. Kirby doesn't know how much of the dream's left, but they'll make the most of the rest of it. 

They picked up an apple, "Do you want it?" When Kirby looked up to Marx he was back to normal. 

He had an innocent smile on his face that Kirby missed. "Sure! Thanks pal," He said before taking the apple out of Kirby's paws with his claws. 

Kirby grabbed another apple. The two sat next to each other while gazing at the night sky that looked more like the galaxy itself. It was eerily similar to the sky during their fight. 

"I missed these picnics, you know?" Kirby asked after plopping the apple into their mouth. 

Marx nodded, "It's a shame."

"Huh?" 

Marx looked away and took a bite out of the apple. Looking closer, Kirby noticed that the apple was now a pomegranate. 

“That's not how you eat a pomegranate.” Kirby said, bothered by Marx’s way of eating the fruit. The way he was eating it was so messy. They cringed every time they heard the crunch of the pomegranate being bitten. 

Marx continued to eat it like an apple, looking away from Kirby while staying silent. The juices were getting all over his teeth and face. He finished the whole pomegranate, without any scraps at all. All that was left was the red liquid all over his face. The sight rubbed Kirby the wrong way.

Kirby decided to ignore the mess on Marx’s face and continue talking with him. “So… why did you do that? The whole taking over Popstar thing?” Kirby asked. They knew that this was a dream but everything about Marx felt so real that they couldn't help themself but ask for answers. 

Marx turned to face Kirby, the liquid drying into a richer red. “I…” Marx started, but ended up saying nothing afterwards. 

Kirby looked into his eyes, the right was red with a hint of purple while the left was blue, also with a hint of purple. His eyes were wide open and staring at nothing in particular while his mouth was relaxed and slightly open. 

“Are you not saying anything because you don't have an answer?” Kirby asked. 

Marx’s eyes darted to theirs, pupils contracting. His mouth shut tightly with his fangs digging into his lips. He was still silent. Kirby couldn't even hear him breathe. 

“It-it's okay if you don't have a reason. No one else really got hurt so it's fine, right?” Kirby’s voice faltered near the end of their sentence. They struggled to find the words they needed to say. “I… I don't know why you did that-”  _ We were such good friends _ . “-And we played all the time! We had picnics like this all the time too! Were they not fun?”  _ Did you do that because of me?  _ Kirby paused. They were starting to tear up. 

“SAY SOMETHING!” They yelled, which took Marx aback. 

“Don't,” Marx finally said. “Don't blame yourself for any of this. Don't say it's  _ fine _ .” His voice was tense. Marx could feel himself begin to tear up as well. “And don't cry over me.”

*

Just like that, Kirby was back in their house and in their bed. The rays of the morning sun shone into their room. They felt their face, it was wet with tears. 

A constant thought prodded at their mind:

_ That dream doesn't mean anything does it? _

*

I forgot how weird dreams can get. Why the heck was I having a picnic with Kirby and those other two? I'd expect my dreams to be about conquering the universe, not having a meal with the enemy! Though, calling Kirby "the enemy" doesn't sound right. 

I don't like how real Kirby acted. It was almost as if we shared a dream. Which would be ridiculous, dream sharing only happens in fairy tales. 

I could hear his words echoing through my head. 

"I missed these picnics, you know?"

“Are you not saying anything because you don't have an answer?”

“-And we played all the time! We had picnics like this all the time too! Were they not fun?”

I'm sorry, Kirby.

I'm sorry. 

I miss the picnics too, but I threw away our friendship for that damn  _ wish _ .    
  


And the worst part is: I think I would do it all over again if given the chance. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is almost 1:00 am im sorry for any errors fdhhdhdsj


End file.
